As disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1, there has been known a fuel pump provided with a motor, an impeller in which an output end portion of a rotary shaft of the motor is fitted, and a case in which the impeller is received. The case includes a pump chamber, a suction hole which passes through to one end in an axial direction from the pump chamber, and a discharge hole which passes through to the other end in the axial direction from the pump chamber. In this type of fuel pump, fuel in the pump chamber has its pressure raised while the fuel is rotated along with the impeller, whereby the pressure of the fuel is made higher on a discharge hole side than on a suction hole side. For this reason, the pressure applied to the impeller by the fuel is different in a circumferential direction and is different also in the axial direction. Hence, the impeller is rotated in a state where the impeller is inclined.